Legacy
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: This was their legacy. The joys, and sorrows, and tears and laughter that they would leave behind, even after they were gone...
1. Blue

Hey, I've been feeling drabblish lately, so I've decided to make a dumping ground for whatever I come up with.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

His eyes were blue.

It doesn't matter that he's loud and brash and too crude and a bumbling fool. It doesn't matter that he's a child and dressed in bright, angry orange or that his voice is just starting to crack, or that he shouts his dreams too loud. It doesn't matter that he can't do anything right, or that he fumbles with the simplest tasks, or that he has no style or technique,

None of that matters because his eyes are blue.

All blue and burning and defiant, just staring back into him, but he can't bring himself to look away, even though each second that goes by hurts more and more, because this boy wasn't sensei, but his eyes are just as blue, and he can't bring himself to turn his back on those eyes.

He wants to. Desperately, he wants to. He doesn't want to dwell on the past, because he tries not to, and he hates to show weakness by being absorbed in his past. He wants to let go and move on, and he thought he had for a time, but then _he_ showed up and he is forced to relive the childhood he longs to forget and put behind him because his eyes are blue.

* * *

So, tell me waht you think.

MoS


	2. Memory

I came up wiht this in math class, if you would believe it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

* * *

He doesn't remember his parents.

He knows nothing of the people from whom he came. He can't recall a vague memory of a voice humming to him, nor a face hovering over his. All he can remember, if he strains his memory to the point of exhaustion, blocking out all thought and feeling, he can remember a fleeting, fuzzy memory of warmth.

And that was all.

He doesn't know their names, or what they looked like, or even how they sounded. He knows he must resemble his father, because Anko called him Arashi once, when his headband lay forgotten, and his blond hair tumbled over his eyes. She went pale and called him Arashi, which isn't his name, but it's a boy's name, so he knows he looks like his father.

He doesn't bother to search for them, because he knows no one will tell him. The world is determined to keep his heritage a secret from him, so he concedes to be content with just being himself, for now.

But when he walks off with Jiraiya, and Jiraiya tells him he's his father's son, Naruto whips around and demands to know all about his parents, because although he is determined to make a name for himself, it's nice to know where he comes from.

* * *

I've had to redo all the chapters because my stupid compy won't let me save it the way I want to. i finaaly figured out how to do it, but now I have to retype everything! R&R to make me feel better, okay?

MoS


	3. Parent

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

* * *

"Did they love me?"

The question is soft, so soft that he barely hears it over the crackling of the fire. But he hears it nonetheless, and he is frozen before he can answer.

He has never heard a child question if their parents loved them or not. But this is Naruto, and he has very little understanding of love, so he is naturally curious as how his parents felt about him.

Jiraiya closes his eyes and imagines the look on his student's face when he realizes that he's going to be a father all over again, the healthy glow Naruto's mother had throughout her pregnancy, the desperate way she clung to her son as the fever took its toll on her and she whispered his name over and over again, the almost tangible pain in Arashi's eyes as he sealed the fox into his son…

"Yes Naruto, they loved you very much.

* * *

Aw, I made myself sad!

MoS


	4. It's Hard

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.

* * *

Some one once told him that hating was easy, but loving was hard.

He supposes it's true. After all, sometimes he struggles to suppress a sick, hot swoop of hatred toward the village, as someone calls out,

"_Demon! Monster! Why won't you die!_"

and he feels 'something' inside him stir and fight to get out. He doesn't let it, no, he never lets it, but the hold he has had on it for most of his life is loosened just eh slightest bit, because to hear the dark, rough voice of his tenant cuss violently at the passing villagers through his thoughts in the tongue of demons that no human can understand calms him and makes him feel freer. At points like this he finds it hard not to hate.

But as he comes up to his team, Sakura smiling and returning his greeting, and Sasuke trying to ignore him, but not quite succeeding in hiding the friendly glint in his eye, Naruto finds it hard not to love.

* * *

Say what you want, I think it's cute!

MoS


	5. Love

I came up with in French. Do you know how hard it was to write this down as teh bell is going?

Not very!

Disclaimer: I checked my e-mail to see if someone sent me te ownership of Naruot, since I can't seem to convince you. No, no one has.

* * *

He's in love.

But he can't tell her.

The first moment he sees her, his heart gives a loud, hard thud as it skips a beat, and the breath catches in his throat. The world narrows to her, and him, and the soft, sweet smile she gives him as he helps her up from her fall. By the time she stumbles home, dazed and grinning like a fool, he's utterly, hopelessly, and almost painfully in love.

But he can't tell her.

Because she's purity incarnate, and he is a demon.

* * *

Who ever can guess who the two people are will get a cookie and plushies of the two.

MoS

p.s.- It's not who you think!


	6. The Watcher

I really have no idea where this came from, but hey, i l;ike it!

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter, what makes you think I'll own it in this one?

* * *

She watches him.

He can't see her, she knows this. She sits, covered by the foliage, and watching him. He laughs and smiles and grins and she watches it all from her hiding place, and she knows he can't see. She' proud of him, but he doesn't know that, because he doesn't see her and that's okay, because that would put him in danger.

And that can't happen.

She protects him because she has to, she swore she would keep him safe, and she'll be damned before she breaks a promise, especially to her father. She promised to keep him safe, so safe is where she'll keep him. He doesn't have to look behind his back all the time, fearing attack, because she is there, and she will keep him safe, even if it's her life she ahs to pay as a price.

It's okay though, because it's her way of fulfilling the promise.

* * *

...Well, I'm satisfied

MoS


	7. Rules

I really like this one. A lot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A Hyuuga loves by a certain set of rules.

You must never be weak.

That's the first one, the most important. All of the Hyuuga follow and achieve it with relative ease. Well, most. Hyuuga Hinata is not what can considered strong, at least not by her family. But when a certain blond comes into focus and smiles at her, the determination and raw belief in herself that shines out of her eyes forces even the most powerful of her clan to back down, because she will not and that is her way.

You must be superior to all.

Again, an easy task, because Hyuuga are naturally stronger, faster, and better by design (so they like to believe), than the common, everyday shinobi. They know no equals, for they are above all, and they know it, for they are Hyuuga and they are superior.

Yes, there are many rules to being a Hyuuga. Emotions themselves are below you, you are so much better. A Hyuuga must never show his (of her) emotion, because this was forbidden in common light, and it is stupid to let your feelings govern your otherwise flawless judgement.

Hyuuga Neji tries hard to remember this as he watches Tenten laugh with another boy.

* * *

Neji torture is fun, wouldn't you agree?

MoS


	8. Stolen Kisses

Okay, this one, I really like. Don't you **DARE** read this beofre you read '_Love_' becasue then it won't make sense.

Disclaimer: Still am not in ownership position.

* * *

He steals kisses when she sleeps.

He knows it's scary, and stupid, and so very wrong, wrong, WRONG, because he's a demon, and she's an angel sent down from heaven, but that doesn't stop these midnight raids into her home where she leans over her and catches her lips with his own.

He knows he shouldn't he **_knows_** it, but he's helplessly in love, and it's painful to sit there as she watches him and he pretends that he's in love with that pretty oink-haired girl who hates him, while he burns and aches and _bleeds_ on the inside to hold her and touch her and kiss her because he's in love with her and her alone, but he can't tell her because he's a demon and she's an angel.

So he sneaks into her house in the shades of midnight, and lays his body over hers, relishing in the warmth her form gives off. And he lowers his lips to hers and he falls in love with her all over again.

And when he pulls back this time, lavender eyes stare back at him.

* * *

You know, if you read this, then read '_Love_' and then answered the question, you ought to be ashamed of yourself.

MoS


	9. Connection

This one relates back to '_The Watcher_'. See if you can guess her identity.

Discliamer: I owned nothign then, I own nothing now.

* * *

He knows she's there.

He doesn't know how long, or even why, but he knows she's there and he takes a small comfort in her presence in the trees behind him. He pretends he doesn't know she's there, but he does and he likes that she looks out for him.

No one really does that.

It's late, and he's up, and he can almost sense her irritation. He's noticed the extra food slipped into his lunches as of late, as well as the cupboards being stalked when he's away and the weapons that just seem to miss him. He knows she's there, helping him, looking out for him, and she likes to make sure he's healthy, well fed. He doesn't know what she looks like, but he knows she's there, so when he feels her chakra right behind him, he turns before she can leave and he sees her. She isn't mad; she just smiles sweetly and points him to his sleeping bag. When he doesn't move, she grabs his arm and yanks him gently to his feet, and drags him over to the bag and lays him down, before she kisses his brow and tells him goodnight.

And he knows there is a connection between them because though her hair is brown, he eyes are as blue as his, and right before she vanishes in a swirl of leaves, she grins his fox smile at him.

* * *

Cookies to who guesses the watcher's identity

MoS


	10. Forgiveness

I'm really proud of htis one, because I think it's good.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

* * *

He didn't mean to attack.

He doesn't think they know that, and it's useless to try and convey that fact, because they won't believe him. They hate him too much, and they love that hatred of him because they think it makes them strong when all it does is make them weak, weak, WEAK! But he can't tell them that he's sorry, because they wouldn't listen, and then they'd kill his vessel, and he can't ever allow that to happen.

His last memory of life, his life and not the life of being confined to a boy, is of bright, blue eyes that glow with determination, and burn with pain all at once. Those eyes were strong, because they didn't hate him, and they loved, loved, LOVED, and he made a promise to those eyes.

He may not be able to tell Konoha he is sorry, but he can redeem himself by keeping their precious Yondaime's son alive and well.

* * *

Plushies of the perosn if you can tell me who it is.

MoS


	11. Hokage

This one, so far, is my favourite.I don't why, but it is.

Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this! I don't own it!

* * *

The moment she sees him, she knows.

It doesn't matter that he's just a kid, a loud, brash kid at that, or that his outfit is too orange and he pulls pranks for attention, because his hair is just a little to spiky, but his eyes are blue, just as blue, and his smile is the same.

She tries to ignore him, but he's good at getting people to notice him, so she's forced to and all she can do is stare into that grin and remember, remember, remember…

…and it hurts, because _he_ was her friend, and she couldn't protect _him_, and that hurts, hurts, hurts.

But it hurts even more when his hitai-ate comes tumbling off and his blond hair falls into his eyes, because he looks too much like _him_, and _he_ was her friend, but she couldn't save _him_, _him_ or Yumoko, and she loved them both.

So when he looks at her, his eyes all blue and blazing, and tells her to wait while he goes after the snake, Anko has to bite her tongue to stop herself from adding a 'Hokage-sama' to her yes.

"_Come back this time, okay Arashi?_"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Bet you weren't expecting that!

MoS

P.S.- R&R please!


	12. Fussing

Ah, the next part of _'The Watcher_' and '_Connection_'. See if you can guess who she is now...

Disclaimer: Waht is it going to take to convince you people that I don't own it! Sky writing!

* * *

"_You're not eating enough_."

It's a simple, quiet whisper, but he hears it, he hears it. He knows she's there, because she's always there, and she isn't afraid to let him know it, not now. She'll whisper things to him when no one listens, and she tells him that she's proud of him, even when all the world tells him he's a failure. She smiles and laughs at his jokes, and helps him cook up a prank or two, because she agrees that the teme needs to be knocked down a few pegs.

She disagrees with his crush on Sakura, because she says Sakura is too cruel and doesn't deserve him, and if he'd just wait, she'll find him the perfect match. She doesn't know about his secret heartache, because he can't trust her with that just yet, because she still won't tell him her name. But he knows they must be connected somehow, because her eyes are just as blue as his, and her smile is the same, and she's constantly worrying about him, telling him to eat more. He asks why she does this, why she feels the need to protect, and love and care for him when the world wants him dead. She looks at him like no one's ever looked at him before, her blues eyes soft and glittering with unshed tears as she gives him a simple answer:

"_You're not the only one who won't go back on their word_."

* * *

Oh, c'mon, that's a huge hint! But just so you know, she's an O.C. I want you guys to guess her relationship with our favourite blond.

MoS


	13. Liar, Liar

Hey guys. I'm kinda running low on ideas, so if you have any requests or an idea, feel free to share!

Disclaimer: Twitch I've given up trying to convince you that I don't own it. Clearly, none of you saw the sky writing exhibition.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji likes to lie to himself. 

He lies when he says he hates his cousin, because the truth is he admires Hinata for standing up against all of the hatred and anger of the Main House, and he sees her strength every time he tells himself she's weak. But she is of the Main House, and he of the branch, and even though he want to, he can't bring himself to love her and the sweet, soft smile she gives him like a cousin should, because he vowed to hate all of the Main House along time ago. He lies to himself when he says this doesn't make him sad.

He lies when he says that Lee is beneath him. Lee represents everything that Neji doesn't want to accept, that your fate can be altered, because that would mean that all he has to do is believe in himself, and he can't bring himself to do that. Neji wants to believe that he can't do anything about his life, and that he's tethered to his fate whether he likes it or not, because if he doesn't, it all means he's just a coward who's afraid to let go of the old and try something new, and he will NOT accept that.

Yes, he likes to lie to himself.

But as he catches Tenten around the waist and yanks her so close he can taste her breath and then swallows his name from her mouth before it can leave her lips with his own, he finds it impossible to lie to himself and say he doesn't love her.

* * *

Like I said, Neji torture is fun. And we all _know_ that he just **_loves_** Tenten, he's just too in denial to realize it!

MoS


	14. Power

This one is a little last minute, and I think it's the shortest one. Oh well, enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: bangs head on nearby table I give up!I freakin' give up! There is no way to convince you thatI don't own Naruto, is there!

* * *

He's never been impressed with power.

Let others worry about who is stronger that who, let them fear those who had more power, he doesn't care. The reason he want to be Hokage is not to be the most powerful person in all of Fire Country. It's so people will know his name, call him by his name, and he can be himself, not just 'Sandaime's grandson'. He wants to be Konohamaru, and have people see that and call him that, because he's tired of living in a shadow.

Maybe that's why he's so impressed with Naruto.

* * *

How many of you knew it was Konohamaru right off the bat? Please R&R! And send me some ideas for drabbles, if you don't mind! Please and thank you!

MoS


	15. Foolish

Just wrote this one. And I, personally, like it.

Disclaimer: Didn't I already say that I've given up in convincing you that I don't own it.

* * *

They think she's foolish for believing in him. 

But when all the world comes crashing dawn around her ears, she knows, not believes, _knows_, that he will be there, standing against the dawn and offering his had to pull her back up onto her feet. She knows that when the darkness settles in, he will stand proud and burn brighter than any star in the sky. She knows this because she sees how brightly he burns even now, in the face of their anger and hatred. They don't believe in him. They don't think he'll make it. They don't think he's strong enough, brave enough, _good_ enough.

They think she's foolish for believing in him.

She _knows_ they're foolish for not.

* * *

Okay, two cookies if you can tell me who this is!

MoS


	16. Birth

Hey, i just got inspired for another drabble yesterday, but my account wouldn't let me upload anything. But it's fixed now, so here we go. Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I jsut can't convince you people, can I?

* * *

She knows the end is coming.

She's known it for a long time, but it's here and she finds herself unable to do anything but scream and cry out in pain pain PAIN! She wishes she could be more useful, but she can't and the sounds of thunderous roars echo into her room, but she's not afraid, at least not for herself.

Outside, the doctors and nurses and medic nins run back and forth, all covered in blood and sweating, because they haven't rested, haven't slept, haven't even eaten since the previous night. It's nearly dawn now, and she knows what is going to happen, to her, to them, to everyone. And she cries, cries, cries, because she knows _he'll_ be hated, shunned, despised, and she won't be able to do anything about it.

The pain is blinding, and she's seeing white, and somewhere, sounding so far off, even though he is next to her, Jiraiya begs her to hold, on, don't worry, it's coming now Yumoko, Arashi will be here soon, I promise. He doesn't need to tell her to hold on, because, even as she feels the life drain out of her and into the baby she's giving birth to, she wants to see him, just once. Hold her son, just once, before she goes, because she's dreamed of having a son since she was a little girl, and if she only has one minute with her child it will be enough, because for that one, glorious minute, she'll be a mother with a son, and she'll keep him safe and warm in her arms.

The pain reaches a crescendo, and then fades to nothing, and as she comes back down to earth, she feels Jiraiya press something into her arms, and she looks down, through a haze of sweat and tears, to see her son, her blue-eyes son looking back up at her, and she loves him, loves him more than anything in the world for that one instant.

Then the world begins to fade and she can't think straight and she clutches at her son frantically. She beckons to Jiraiya, and asks him to keep the boy safe if he can, and she whispers out to Anko how sorry she is that she can't go shopping with her tomorrow, and she tells Arashi that she'll see him shortly. She whispers promises and hushed sorrys to unseen shadows around the room. She leans over with her last ounce of strength, and kisses the brow of her little boy.

"_Naruto_." She murmurs with her last breath. "_His name is Naruto_."

And she lets go, her lips still pressed lightly to her son's brow.

_You'll never know this, but I loved you, and I always will, my little Naruto-kun.

* * *

..._

I made myself cry!

R&R please!

:.Sniffles.:

MoS


	17. Fever

Hey, here's another drabble! It involves the watcher, which some of you are getting close to guessing right. I'll give you a hint: Yes she's Naruto's relative, but think younger than mother/aunt.

There, I think that should help.

Disclaimer: ...Didn;t I already say that I've given up! No owning!

* * *

Chapter 17: Fever

He has a fever.

He lies, sweaty and shivering, in soft sheets that have been washed and washed again to keep them clean and free of his perspiration. He tosses and turns, mumbling incoherently in his feverish dreams. His cheeks are flushed and his blue eyes screwed up in defense against whatever dream creature plagues him. And beside him, she watches on, soothingly rubbing his hair.

She sits at his bedside, brushing the bangs from his face and wiping down his brow, because he is warm but the cloth resides in a bowl of cold water, and so it helps him, if only a little. She came by earlier to find him still in bed, moaning and shaking. Her maternal instincts awoke, and now she is tending to him, making his sleep less fitful, and calming his erratic breathing.

" _Why are you doing this_?"

His voice is rough and scratchy because he hasn't used it and his throat is so very sore. But she understands him anyway, and smiles sadly at his shock that there is someone willing to look after him.

" _I told you before. I care about you_." She smiles at him with her equally blue eyes, and see his cheeks colour with something other than the fever.

" _Why_?" He questions and she feels her heart begin to break slightly. " _Why do you care so much_?"

" _Why is it such a surprise that I care_?" She asks, clutching at her short kimono. Is it so hard to believe that she cares for him?

" _Nobody cares. Not about me_." He whispers, his tone soft, and his eyes down cast. But his head shoot up as she embraces him from behind.

" _I love you, you should know that_." He feels wetness on the back of his neck and realizes she's crying. Crying for him.

" _You're all I have left_."

The fever takes its toll and he collapses into slumber in her arms. And when he awakes there is no sign she was even there, save for a silver bracelet with a violet charm that lies upon his bedside table, identical to the one he spied on her wrist.

* * *

KK, here we go. Hope you all like it and R&R 

MoS


	18. Vindictive

Hello, everybody! I've decided to follow up on _Fever_, so here we go!

Disclaimer: ...haven't we been over this before? For the thousandth time: NO I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

" _What are you doing here_?" 

She hears the question, and pauses, a mockery of pondering. She puts her finger under her chin and taps it lightly.

" _Answer me_." He growls, his one visible eye narrowing and his hand drifting almost lazily down to his kunai. Almost, but not quite.

She turns to look at him coldly, her own blue eyes dark with anger.

" _I don't have to do anything you tell me_." She herself snarls, her stance tense and her tone dangerous. She looks capable of murder and, for an instant, he is transported back to a practice field covered by crushed grass and strewn out kunai, cowering under Yumoko's furious glare.

" _He's my student_." He says in a defensive tone.

" _You only have one student_." She spits, and is pleased, in a vindictive way, to see him stunned into silence.

" _I have three_-" He begins, but she cuts him off, nearly livid, brown hair flying as she steps choppily forward.

" _And yet only one of them is actually learning anything_!" She growls out, then turns from him, her hair whipping around as she marches off. " _Your student is sick in bed with a fever, and you're too busy helping the Uchiha to stop by and make sure he's okay_!"

He pales, unaware of how good her spying abilities really were.

" _Your **precious** Sasuke has gotten enough early rewards from his brother's mercy to last him a life time_." She's little more than a fading figure against the horizon now, her hair swishing with each step as she leaves him, not looking back. But still, he somehow manages to hear her last words, and they make his blood run cold.

" _Yondaime would be ashamed_."

And then she is gone.

* * *

Well, we know the watcher is protective of our favourite blond, but so far, only one person has guessed correctly as to her identity. Pretty soon, I'll have to post teh drabble that actually gives it away, if no one can figure it out! As well, feel free to give me requests for drabbles and look out! I'm planning more Neji Torture! YAY!

R&R,

MoS


	19. A Little Bit Longer

Well, here we are again. I was bored, and boom! This happened. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We've been over this how many times? Tell you what, I'll break it down for you all: I. Don't. Own. It.

* * *

He's old, he's weary, but he knows he can't give up. 

He knows his time is coming to an end. He's seen too many years, watched the seasons change too many times, and, sometimes, he actually wonders why he's still alive, and hasn't given into the blissful, peaceful sleep of forever. He wonders why he chooses to linger in a world that has given him so pain, so much pain, instead of just moving on, and following Arashi into Paradise.

He looks out his window and sees Naruto run down a road, chased by Iruka for his latest prank…

Sandaime smiles. He will hold on a bit longer, until Naruto is ready to take over.

* * *

Yeah, there we go. Well, this will be my 19thchapter, and so far, only one person has guessed the correct identity of the watcher. C'mon people! I'm giving you hints! 

'Til next time,

MoS


	20. Flowers

Hey, I felt like doing more than one drabble today. A bit of a sequel to 'Fever'.

Disclaimer: ...I seriously give up on trying to convince you people.

* * *

He sits with her, smiling and relishing in her laughter. It's been some time since his fever, and now she is letting him come outside, without hovering over him, watching his every move. He once jokingly called her mother, and her eyes clouded up and she looked ready to cry.

" _I'm not your mother_." She said, and he's never joked with her like that again.

But he does tell her jokes. He tells her about his pranks, about how Iruka-sensei used to always catch him no matter what, and she throws her head back, with her long brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and laughs. It's a pleasant sound, he decides, when it's not mocking or ridiculing.

She takes him to a field today, just a little outside the village. When he asks if they'll get in trouble, she looks at him funny.

" _Since when has that ever stopped you, Naruto_?"

He likes it when she says his name, her tone all affectionate and kind and loving, and he's never heard anyone say his name like that. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and, without thinking, he tells her he'll protect her like she's protecting him.

" _Really_?" She asks, smiling.

" _Yes_." He says. " _You're very precious to me, so I'm going to protect you_."

And her eyes grow bright at that, and the next thing he knows, she crushed him to her arms, and raining kisses down on his whiskered cheek. She just keeps doing this and he sits there silently, enough sense not to interrupt. And when it passes, she pulls back and smiles and him, and drags him off to gather flowers, even though he says it's girly.

And when he presents her with a cluster of violets that he found, she grins a fox smile and puts them in her hair.

" _Why do you like violets so much_?" He asks, as she pins the last one up.

" _They're my favourite flower_." She replies and smiles, and he leaves it at that.

Finally, she takes him back home. They walk up to his apartment, and he's almost glowing from her attentions and affections all afternoon. She frowns when he says he's going back to work in the morning, but shrugs it off, knowing it's his duty. As he turns from her to get into his apartment, he hears her say goodbye.

And as the door clicks shut, he hears her add irrelevantly:

" _They were my mother's favourite too_."

* * *

Well, is that a bit of a hint? See, since you can't guess her identity, if oyu can try and guess her name. Good luck!

MoS


	21. Practice

Hey there, how's everybody been? Well, here's another drabble, though it's set a little earlier than the others. If you guys are lucky, I'll post another one tonight, one with Neji torture!

Disclaimer:...I swear to every god there is up there, that we've had this discussion before. Didn't own it then, sure as heck don't own it now.

* * *

He practices when no one watches,

They all think he has no contact with it, that he is completely oblivious to it. They think he just sits there, unaware of why they all look at him like that.

But that's not true.

He knows.

He's always known. It's just an easy thing to figure out, and figure it out he has, because he's sitting in the forest, practicing. And somewhere, in the very back of his mind, that he almost misses, there's a voice hissing instructions. It does this all the time, and he only half hears it, because it's such a strange, dark voice. But whenever he runs low on chakra, the voice will whisper something, and chakra comes rushing into his veins like blood. Whenever he's hurt, by his own insane training or some drunk villager who's decided to blame him for…well the owner of the voice, something red, that looks like chakra, but can't be, because chakra is neither red nor visible, will seep out of the wound, then the wound will be gone. He's gotten used to it, and so now he sits, cross-legged and determined, coaxing it out, trying to see what it is that makes them all hate him so much. And as he sits there, all the air around him grows hot and red bleeds out of his very skin and shifts and dances around him like scarves in the wind. He knows, in the back of his mind, that he should fear this, but he doesn't, and even when he looks at his reflection, and his eyes are red, it doesn't matter, because that chakra is protecting him, and helping him somehow. So, he'll go on taming the fire that's in his body for three hours each day, then go home and collapse on the bed, only vaguely aware of the eyes that have followed him.

The next day he stands in front of his new teacher, some weird, one-eyed jounin, with two new teammates and says to himself:

'_You don't like this Kakashi-sensei, huh_?'

His only response is the feral growl of a caged animal.

* * *

I always figured taht it would be much more fun if Naruto knew about the fox early on. i mean, there's a seal on his stomach, wouldn't he wonder about that? And then, I bet he would go and research seals, because, let's face it, Naruto really isn't as dumb as he seems. He comes off, to me at least, as a rather bright child, with a good mind and a strong heart. But people would fear his growing stronger, so he acts like an idiot so he won't be lynched. I mean, he has his own jutsu for God sakes (perverted, yes, but his own) and all those pranks could not have been made up by an idiot. Judging by the pranks, he would have needed to have come up with methods and escape routes, and needed to know times, dates, when and where the chuunin and jounin were at the time, how much time he would have before they caught on, and then the best escape routes. My conclusion? Naruto has a sharp mind that's just been used...creatively. If he were put in a serious situation, given his pranking skills, he could probably come up with a decent, if not totally fool-proof plan, on the spot. Look at Zabuza. He came up with that while fighting. He's not stupid. So I figure he'd have to know something about the seal on his stomach, and figure it out.

Anywho, that's my rant for now. Look for my Neji-torture drabble.

MoS


	22. Control

Well, here it is, the Neji-torture drabble! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: ...I've said it before. I'll say it again. I don't own it.

* * *

Neji prides himself on being above the erratic control hormones seem to have over all his fellows.

He has never once gone on one of those ridiculous bathhouse peeping sessions that all the perverts of Konoha proudly boast about. He finds it degrading and border lining on sexual harassment, and he believes that women should not be peeped upon just so some sexually starved male can get off on it when he gets home.

He has also, never once in his life so long as he has lived hand to GOD ever used his Byakugan to look through the walls of a building and see exactly what his female cousins are doing. It's sick, wrong and twisted, and he nearly bit Kiba's head of when the dog boy asked about it. Neji suspects that Kiba's feelings for Hinata are more than friendly, and the dog user is certainly not the man Neji wants to see his secretly dear cousin end up with. Not with Naruto's little raids on the Hyuuga mansion.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji prides himself on being above his male hormones. That's why when Tenten, wonderfully hot and sweaty, tells Neji she's going to go wash off her shirt in the stream behind them, Neji respectfully turns around and isn't the least bit tempted to use his blood limit to catch a glimpse of a half naked Tenten, who he knows still binds bandages across her by now well-developed chest, and leaves him in wonderful agony as he wonders how curvy she is without them, or how she would look with her brown locks tumbling down over her eyes, and her face flushed and lips rosy and swollen, and those russet eyes of her burning with a fevered passion as she looked up at him invitingly…

When Tenten returns, clothed in a still wet shirt, she finds Neji hastily deactivating the byakugan, signs of a recent nosebleed still evident on his faces, and he is unable to meet her eye for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well, I you all enjoyed that. I think this is set before 'Liar Liar' because he hasn't kissed her yet.

Now, as for my OC and her name, c'mon people, I've dropped hints in the first four or five chapters! Only two people have figured it out. I want at least tem people to guess correctly before I realise the drabble that answers it. As for her name, the same stakes. Another hint will be coming up soon, so pay attention.

R&R,

MoS


	23. Discussion

Hey there, how's everyone doing? Thank you for your kind reviews, and here is a new chapter, including our dear OC, with clues to her identity and her name. Remember, ten people to guess trhe identity, and ten for the name. I don't care if it's the same person, in the same review, so long as it's the right answer!

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.

* * *

She's sitting at the edge of a crystal pool, moodily skipping rocks into it. She's all curled up into a ball, her knees are sitting at her chest and the short blue kimono with the black tights underneath lay limp on her form. Her brown hair tumbles into those blues eyes, as blue as Naruto's, even though she won't tell him why, and said eyes are burning, burning like stars in the night, and they flash dangerously as she flat out throws a rock into the pool and watches the water splash up.

"_Angry_?" A soft voice asks.

" _Hell yeah_." She responses, not turning around because she knows who it is, and she knows he won't hurt her, because he knows who _she_ is and knows _she's_ no danger. At least, not until she gets really angry.

" _You were reckless_." He says. She shrugs it off, not really caring. " _He could've recognized you._" She snorts coldly.

" _Oh please, like Hatake could ever_-"

" _Don't underestimate him just because you hate him_." The voice is light, and soft, but it's firm and ordering, and she knows better than to argue back. But she has to bite her lip top stop herself from snapping back.

" _I know you don't like him_-"

" _He's just like everyone else_!" She almost screams, tears choking up her breath. " _He has his eyes focused on the blasted Uchiha, while he and all of them ignore Naruto_!"

She's crying by now, tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls, but she won't turn to face him, oh no, because that'll mean she's isn't strong enough for the position of protecting Naruto, and she won't give that up for anything.

" _If you ever need any help_," He begins, but she cuts him off.

" _It's my problem, not yours. I made that promise, and I'm damn well going to stick to it_!" She hears him chuckle.

" _Well, you're his daughter, alright_." He laughs and then she feels the wind pick up behind her, and she knows he's gone.

" _Thanks, Sandaime-sama._" She mutters to the empty air, and she hears the response just under the passing breeze.

" _His daughter indeed, little flower_."

* * *

Well, anybody have any guesses? Huh? Anybody? C'mon, there's a huge clue in here, jsut look for it! Well, until next time!

MoS


	24. Dream

Wel, some of you people were wondering about Hinata's reaction in 'Stolen Kisses', so here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it yesterday, then I don't think one day is going to have made much difference, do you? Wait, don't answer that. Please, Don't answer that.

* * *

She stares up at him in disbelief.

There's no way, there's just no way.

She knows for a fact that his adoration and attentions are for a certain pink-hair kunoichi with green eyes and a fiery temper who has those eyes set on the rookie of the year, though the shunned heiress can never understand what is so appealing about the Uchiha.

She knows that those blues eyes will never look at her like that, like she is his reason living, existing, like he daren't draw breath unless she is there to unsure that there is a reason to. He will never feel his heart beat painfully fast, or have his breath catch in his throat at the mere sight of her, or loose himself in agonizingly real dreams of her only to be devisatingly roused the next morning and find it was all an illusion.

She knows this, because that is how she feels each time she looks at him, and the ache in her heart just grows and grows when she realizes his beautiful eyes that could put the noon day sky to shame are for Sakura and Sakura only.

So why is he here, above her, looking at her as though she fell from heaven?

" _Naruto_…" She begins, but trails off as his eyes light up sadly and he leans down once more.

" _Shh, Hinata_…" He murmurs sweetly, and presses soft lips to hers. She is overcome by the sheer warmth and gentliness he is using on her, and she trembles under his calloused finger. " _Don't ruin such a wonderful dream_."

" _I've had this dream before_." She says against his lips and feels tears prick at her pupilless eyes. Of course, a dream.

And then he kisses her fiercely, he steals the breath from her lungs and catches up her surprised moan. He is all desperation and rough hands and a probing tongue, and she feels her lips bruise and become tender and her breath shorten, and she knows, knows KNOWS that this is the best dream she's ever had.

As she sinks slowly down into her dreamless sleep, her dream gets better, because she swears she hears him whisper something softly in her ear, but it's lost as she falls away from the waking world.

And the next morning, when the maid comes in and gentle rouses her, Hinata doesn't remember her nighttime visitor, though his words are still ringing in her ears, and she doesn't recognize them, but they make her tingle just the same. And when she comes to the academy, ready to be put on a team, he gives her a secret smile that she doesn't see as Sakura passes by her seat, a moment before he calls his greeting to the pink-haired maiden.

" _I love you Hinata, I always have_."

But it was just a dream, right?

* * *

Poor, poor Hinata! It's not a dream! He was really there! Well, looks like our dear OC has some work cut out for her if she wants to get Naruto his 'perfect woman'.

Anyway, I was wondering what you guys think about if the OC went looking for a perfect match fo Naruto, found Hinata, adn then tried to push Naruto into a blind date with her, without him ever knowing it really _is_ his dream girl until the last minute. It would probably be a few chapters long, I mean with the discovering Hinata, convincing Naruto, getting Hinata there, and then Naruot figuring it out and the actual date. And then I need someone to spy on them. Any suggestions who?I would use Neji, but I have a feeling that his girlfriend would drag him away by his ear. Can't you just see Tenten doing that? Or better yet, his hair! Anywho, I'm open for suggestions!

MoS


	25. Someone Special

Hello, everybody! Here's my latest installment of 'Legacy'! And, for an update, 7 people have guessed the O.C.'s identity correctly, and only one had her name right. C'mon people! Three more correct guesses, and you get to find out who she is! Good luck, I'll see if I can't post a few hints in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: ...I hope you know, I'm giving all of you the evil eye right now. I don't own it!

* * *

He sits, examining the bracelet.

It's a little silver thing, all shiny and glinting in the sunlight. The chain links are small and slightly bent and beaten from age. The little lock that keeps it secure around the wrist is bent at a funny angle, but it's strong enough to hold the silver circlet to the owner. All in all, it's pretty unremarkable.

Save for the carved violet.

On the very end of the bracelet, held by a silver clasp, is a small, delicately carved purple stone, shaped into the image of a violet. The hues of lavender and twilight flash gently in the light, blending together in a lilac display. The carefully shaped petals flush out, a timid and shy opening, but sweet all the same. The edges are smooth and soft, and he runs his calloused finger pads over them, smiling softly. He asked her about it, last time she came to visit him, after the fever.

" _Why d'ya give it to me_?"

" _So you could give it to someone. It's for someone special_."

He smiles down at it as he remembers and nods. Yes, only for someone special.

That night, when she comes home and avoids the cold stares of her family, Hinata finds a silver bracelet with a purple charm resting on her bedside table, beside a bouquet of violets, identical to the amethyst charm.

* * *

Well? Well? Did you guys see the hint? It's small, but it's there! C'mon, nine more people guess her name right, and you get to find it out! So go! Grap your Japanese/English dictionaries and figure it out!

On a more positive note, aaawwwww! Naruto gave Hinata-chan the bracelet that was meant for 'someone special'! Hope you all liked it!

MoS

P.S.- Coming soon: More Neji torture! Yay!


	26. Observant

Hey, there everybody! I was feeling drabblish, so here we go with chapter 26! And c'mon people, three more persons on our beloved O.C. and all the rest of you will get the answer. Please, pretty please! But, for now, enjoy the drabble!

Disclaimer: I'm going to make this very simple: Me no owney.

* * *

Naruto isn't as dim witted as everyone likes to think he is.

In fact, there are many things he sees that no one else sees.

He sees the way Sasuke shoots glances at Sakura when the teme thinks there is no one watching. And the usually frozen onyx of his eyes warms up every so slightly, and the blond shinobi swears that a flicker of something akin to longing passes through Sasuke's eyes. But then Sakura turns around again, and the avenger's face because closed and cold once more. But if he looks closely, Naruto can see a flash of the torch he knows Sasuke is carrying for their pink-haired teammate.

He sees the way Ino runs over to Sasuke, throws her arms around him, and nuzzles his hair, just like everybody else. But he sees what they miss. He sees the quick, almost invisible look she shots back at Shikamaru, the hopeful spark in her eyes, the flush on her face that has nothing to do with the dark-hair avenger she's cuddling up to. Naruto understands that she wants Shikamaru to be jealous, to want her away from Sasuke and near him. But Naruto also knows that Shikamaru too busy ignoring the pang in his heart whenever he sees this happen to notice the way Ino's face drops and her eyes darken when he does not turn green with envy. Naruto finds it rather ironic, because every time, they miss each other by a second.

He sees the way Neji's fists clench when Tenten smiles at something another boy said. Naruto watches in slight amusement as the Hyuuga's eyes go dark, and the muscle in his jaw gives a twitch, and the Byakugan activates all on its own. And, so much so the Naruto must bite his tongue to keep from laughing, Neji mutters harshly under his breath, his tone laced with malice and the promise of pain. Naruto rarely ever sees the stoic Hyuuga so out of control, but one glance at Tenten by another boy and the Byakugan is up and Neji is half way into the Gentle Fist stance. Then the afore-mentioned girl smiles at Neji, hooks her arm casually in Neji's and drags him off to train, chattering happily all the way. And Naruto sees, under the mask of indifference, Neji's lips twist into the shadow of a smile.

Naruto isn't nearly as oblivious as everyone thinks he is.

He sees what everyone else misses.

" _I wish I could help them. I mean, it's almost painful, watching how oblivious they are_."

" _Leave it to me, aijin. I'll see what I can do_."

" _Arigato, Yotogi-san_."

* * *

Well, there you people have it. And as a bonus, anyone who can tell me what 'aijin' or 'yotogi' means will get a cookie.

The next chapter will include our dear O.C. and her quest to help her 'aijin' with all the irony he sees. Let's see how she does.

MoS


	27. Amusement

Here's that chapter I promised you. Adn I have good news! Thanks to an observant reviewer, everybody is just two people away from getting to know the Watcher's identity, and we are, ( I'm giving the benefit of the doubt here) eigth people away from her name. Hints at her identity are in this chapter, so look hard! But mainly, Enjoy!

Disclaimer:...you people...you never give up, do you? I didn't own it five minutes ago, so chances are, I don't own it now.

* * *

She stuffs her fist with her mouth to keep herself from sighing too loudly.

He's asked her to help out his friends, who are as oblivious as they believe him to be and he would find it funny if it wasn't so depressing. She however, doesn't like most of these rookies, who have laughed at her aijin and called him names and made him forget his worth, so she believes she is free to find their unobserving nature ironically funny.

She finds it rather amusing how everyone brags about the Uchiha, whom she thinks is nothing more than a glorified prick with an ego as big as Sunagakure. She finds their bragging amusing, because the so-called '_fearless_' Uchiha can't bring himself to tell a certain pink0hair kunoichi who is slowly beginning to tire of his rejects that he does, in fact, care for her and she does for him. It's funny as well, because she is the smartest of the group, but she can't even see the longing in his eyes when she is right in his face, while Yotogi-san can see it from yards away, up in a tree.

She snickers behind her hand at the irony of the blond girl and her genius, who miss each other at every turn. The moment the blond turns to look at the lazy boy's face. He has averted his eyes, to hide the pain that she wants to see so she can fling her arms around _his_ neck without fear of rejection. And then by the time he is ready to raise his eyes, she has turned away to hide _her_ heartache. She finds this rather silly, and plots from her branch for the perfect second, where their eyes will meet and they will _know_ what the other is feeling.

The 'emotionless' Hyuuga and his precious weapon's maid are by far her favourite. His fits of jealousy that she takes no notice of are downright laughable and she is forced to stuff her fist totally into her mouth to prevent the sound from escaping. She adores seeing the Hyuuga wound up tight and furious over one good-looking girl that he considers 'his'. Oh, she knows what is going through his mind. Regardless of what the Tenten girl will say, she is _not_ single. She is _Neji's Girl_, always has been, and always will be. She just doesn't know it.

Yet.

She sits up in her tree, watching them all, plotting and scheming to help them because aijin asked her to, and she can never refuse his, not when he looks at her with those blue, blue eyes, that bring back so many bittersweet memories…

Yes, she sits plotting, giggling at how unobservant they are.

Yet for all her powers of observation, she misses the silver bracelet with the violet charm that hangs from Hinata's wrist, the very one she gave to Naruto…

…and told him it was only for someone special.

* * *

So, didja see it? Didja? Didja? I hope you did! Two more correct guesses, that's all I asking for. Two correct guesses!

'Til next time,

MoS

P.S.- I promise Neji torture!


	28. Mistaken

Kay, everybody! Here is a major hint about our dear O.C.'s identity. Two more people everybody, just two more and I can post _that_ drabble. C'mon people!

Disclaimer: If we've been over this once, we've been over this a hundred times! I! Don't! Own! 'Naruto'!

* * *

She's out on the town, getting dango when she sees _her_.

And the breath catches in her throat and her eyes fill to the brim with tears and memories, so many memories, flood up into her mind and she sees herself, over a decade ago, darting down the streets of Konoha, her arm entangled in _hers_, because they are going shopping, but she has just spotted Jiraiya-sama, and if the old perv is here then so is _he_, and she's dying to introduce _her_ to _him_…

She shakes herself from her recollections, and throws down the money for her sweets, and tears off, like shooting star, after the figure she saw disappear into the crowds. The figure with waves of rich, chocolate coloured hair that cascades down her back in a way that will have every woman in the village envious and scornful. She knows this, because how many nights did she stay up as a teenager, braiding that hair and setting it up on _her_ head like a crown? How many months did she spend growing out her hair so that _she_ could fix it in elaborate twists and turns? Vaguely, she runs her fingers through her now short tresses, wondering if _she_ will be mad that _she_ can't play with it anymore. She had cut it so long ago, over a decade, on that night, that one terrible night when she lost them both…

She tries but fails to push back the image of her, with her tear stained face and grief-stricken eyes, slashing at the long locks, screaming about broken promises and cursing _them_ for leaving her so alone, and how she would never forgive them, ever, and she was cutting her hair so _she_ could never play with it again…

With a burst of speed, she catches up, reaching out a trembling hand to grasp at the blue-clad shoulder. And with unsteady breathes she turned the figure around, the brown hair whipping around the slim frame and she prepares herself to see eyes as green as the leaves in spring look at her in confusion…

But she meets azure fire instead of emerald flames, and she stumbles backwards, looking at _her_, though it isn't _her_, it can't be, because _she_ is dead, and _she_ had green eyes, beautiful, haunting green eyes that left _him_ breathless when they first met, left _his_ eyes wide in shock, _his_ gorgeous blue eyes.

And then she realizes.

" _You_?" She asks, not believing it, but her heart beating faster than ever before. The face, so like _hers_ breaks into a smile.

" _Me_." She answers.

" _I thought you were_…" She trails off, ashamed.

" _I know_." She answers, her voice soft. " _I'm here to protect him_." She offers as an apology, and apology for not being _her_. She nods, understanding.

" _I see_." She whispers, but the blue eyes maiden is already gone, rushing off to tend to the needs of her precious one.

And Anko bites her lip to keep the tears at bay as they threaten to overflow from her eyes.

It was silly really.

After all…

Yumoko's been dead for over twelve years.

* * *

Ah? Ah? I'm practically _telling_ you! Just _two_ more! That's it! That's all! So, review, review, REVIEW!

MoS

P.S.- I know I promised Neji-torture, but this just popped into my head and demanded to be posted. So, next time, I swear, I will make our favourite fate-lover squirm!


	29. Dressed to Kill

Well, here's the Neji-torture I promised you all! But it's from a different angle. And I had an idea; what about Neji-torture from Lee's perspective? Tell me what you think. But in the mean time, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Save for my O.C.'s

* * *

She's wearing a kimono.

There's a festival going on tonight and Gai-sensei has insisted that the whole team go so she's standing in front of her full length mirror, trying on kimono after kimono, all from the untouched threads of her mother's closet, and she feels like she's wearing a ghost, because her image is that of her mother in her younger years, and the colour of the kimono brings out the russet of her eyes that she always pictures in her mother's face late at night.

Sighing in frustration, she pulls her hair up into an elaborate bun and sets it with a jeweled pin, her mother's as well. And she spins, watching the very ends of the kimono flare up, and smiles, ever so slightly, because for the first time in a long while, she looks like a real girl instead of a kunoichi.

She walks out of her empty house, windows dark and unwelcoming, and sets off down the road to the festival, muttering under her breath darkly about how hard it is to move properly in this outfit. And then halfway there, she runs into Lee, dressed up in green and orange, and his jaw drops at the sight of her. She is unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted, but before she can decide, Lee launches into a speech of how beautiful the flower of his team looks and her youth must be burning this night and then she tunes him out, knowing the rest. They walk to the entrance together, his speech punctuated ever so often by a " _Sure_." Or an " _Okay_." Buy her.

And then they are at the gate and she is subjected to the ranting about 'youth' and 'passion' and 'beautiful flower of my team' once again, but she stops it by telling Lee and Gai-sensei that if she hears the word 'youth' or 'passion' or 'flower' come out of their mouths one more time, she cannot be held responsible for her actions. They shut up because her team has been around her long enough to know she never goes anywhere with an undisclosed number of weapons on her person.

Neji arrives and they enter the festival, talking happily, in Lee's case shouting, in Neji's case a few well placed " _Hn._"'s and in her case, several unfocused answers as she stares up at the starry sky. They eat together and laugh together and Lee wins her a stuffed kitten at a game booth with his strong arm. She thinks she sees Neji tense up when she kisses Lee on the cheek in thanks, but she shrugs it off as her imagination.

They stay late into the night, and then it is time to go home after she finds her eyes won't stay open and she finds herself leaning her head on Lee's shoulder without meaning to. As he sees this, Lee offers to take her home, but, to her shock, Neji's curt voice answers.

" _No Lee. I'll do it_."

Unspoken is the sentiment:

' You've spent enough time with her already.'

But she just writes that thought off to her being tired.

She thinks she must've fallen asleep on the way to her house, because when she next opens her eyes, she's at her door in Neji's arms and her head upon his shoulders. She lets out an " _Eep_!" and jumps off, muttering sorry's for several minutes, before her cheeks stop burning and she can look him in the eye. And she thanks him for taking her home, and unlocks the door of her empty house. But before she goes inside, she leans forward and pecks his cheek, darting into her house before she can see his reaction. She misses the blissful look that enters his eyes as he touches to spot where her lips touched his skin.

And when she stands in her room, taking the kimono off layer by layer, she thinks maybe getting all dressed up isn't so bad.

After all, Neji couldn't take his eyes off her all night long.

* * *

Well? Poor, oblivious Tenten. Or maybe not so oblivious. I'll let you readers decide. Next chapter will have our O.C. and clues to her name, I promise.

MoS


	30. Everything

Hey guys! There's somehting wrong with the uploading feature, so this is the third time I've tried to upload this! And then, the thing won't let me put in a page ruler, or whatever the thing is called. Anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm serious, stop bugging me about this! I don't own it, I will never own it, so back off!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything she has ever done has been for _him_.

No one _knows_, of course, they all think that she's dead gone on the brooding Uchiha, and she supposes that, by all rights, she should be. After all, it was the fact that she _likes_ (here, she snorts mockingly, but her blue/green eyes are sad and heavy) is the reason she is no longer friends with a certain pink-haired kunoichi, the reason she must put on a condescending face and spew insults at the dearest friend she ever had, and it hurts her, hurts her deep. But she has her pride and she can't bear to loose that, because she doesn't think that _he_ feels that way about her _at all_, and that's what stings the most, because if she swallows her pride and tells _him_, then he will reject her, and then she won't even have her pride to keep her warm at night, when all the shadows close in and she feel so very small and expendable. So she keeps her mask of adoring the angsty, black-eyed Sasuke, when all she wants is to throw her arms around _him_ and never let go.

Every step she has ever taken in this life of hers has been for him, to take her closer to _him_. She trains hard for acknowledgement, under the pretence of wanting Sasuke to notice her, but under her façade, secretly praying and yearning for _his_ dark, calculating eyes that look far too understanding and much too brilliant to ever belong to anyone as lazy as _him_ to turn from his clouds to look at her.

Every little mistake she has ever made has been learned from, corrected and undone for _him_, so that _he_ will see she is not the shallow, useless girl _he_ thinks she is, so that he will see she is strong, capable, willing to own up to her mistakes.

But no matter what she does, no matter how hard she tries, nothing seems to work, because everytime she tries to talk to _him_, the words she wants to say, soft, kind little words of undying affection and unyielding attentions, get all tangled up on her tongue and shift and morph until they are cruel, sharp insults, which _he_ takes as friendly banter and brushes off, rolling over to look at _his_ clouds. While she sits, mortified and cold on the inside, and bites her lip hard to keep from crying, while she asks herself over and over and over again why she can't say it, why she can't swallow her wicked pride and tell _him_, tell _him_ exactly how she feels, the precise way her heart misses a beat when _he_ looks at her in that way, like she's the only person in the room, like she's the most important thing in _his_ life. _He's_ only ever looked at her like that once, when they were children, when they first declared themselves friends, but it's stayed in her heart all these years, and she promises herself that she will have _him_ look at her like that again one day, look at her as the one _he_ loves.

But until then she must hide away, throw cold remarks at _him_ and watch a flicker of her hurt dance through the eyes she adores. Until then she must fling herself at the dark haired Sasuke, call him pet names and coo at the avenger, all while she sneaks glances at _him_ in the hopes that those eyes will have gone green with envy. He never even looks her way. Until then, she must endure those pitying, sad eyed glances that Naruto throws her whenever she latches onto Sasuke, and feel a shiver go down her back because her fellow blond in looking at her far too seriously, far too sadly, like he knows of her heartache and understands it fully, and maybe he does, because there is something in his eyes, something burning and longing and desperate and broken all at once when he looks at Hinata. But she pushes it off, because she has never been close to Naruto, and probably never will be. And she has her own heartsick troubles to worry about.

Everything she has ever done has been for _him_.

All Ino has ever wanted is for Shikamaru to love her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I hope you liked it. yes, i know, I'm going a bit intense on the feelings for twelve year olds, but intensity is what I do best, and Ino doesn't really strike me as the kind of person who would settle for 'half-way' on anything. When she feels something, I think it would be totally, utterly, and completely.

And yes, I know I promised to include Yotogi-san (my name for her until eight more people guess her true name correctly), but inspiration hit me like a truck, and this is what was spawned. Next chapter, I swear. And on the bright side, TWO MORE CORRECT GUESSES! That's all we need and everybody gets to discover Yotogi-san's true identity. And please, if you find it too hard to guess, let me know that I'm being to subtle. I can be very blunt should the need arise. Let me know if I'm not being blunt enough and I'll see what I can do.

Until next time,

MoS


	31. Friends

Well, hello everyone! Guess what! I decided to update! And I have great news! As of the last chapter, only one more person needs to correctly guess Yotogi-san's identity, and you all get to find out! _One more person_! So send in your guesses, however crazy they may be. Someone is bound to get it right. Her name, however, seems to be taking longer. Again, if I'm being _waaaay_ to subtle, just let me know, and I'l be far more blunt. Well, enjoy, minna!

Disclaimer: (blink blink) No. Just...Just no!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She can't look at Kakashi anymore.

The gray-haired jounin, for all the rumors of genius that follow him, actually believes he is safe, believes his tracks are covered and that his students will notice nothing. He thinks that they will sit there, as oblivious as children and twice as ignorant, as he showers his _prized_ student with techniques and fighting styles and even his own precious jutsu, all while the other two are left out in the cold to fend for themselves.

Kakashi has forgotten that they are not children.

They are shinobi.

She knows that she is the weakest link on the team, but to be cast aside like a rag doll for a newer, shinier toy both depresses and infuriates her. She feels alone and left out and upset, thinking that no one will ever understand what this feels like, what this abandonment has done to her fragile, still developing confidence. At least, she thinks this until she notices a blond head lower to hide the usually cheerful blue eyes that now must be as hard as the black steel of her kunai blade, and she vaguely realizes that _he_ is suffering the worst, far more than her, because his existence has once again failed to be acknowledged. She slowly comes to realize what Kakashi has done, the unspeakable betrayal to the boy who thought he could trust the Copy-nin not to have all his attention focused on the favoured Uchiha. And then she sees that Kakashi has betrayed her as well.

He now looks at her differently.

Gone are the fake smiles and too loud laughs and constant questions as to whether or not she would like to go on a date with him. Instead she sees a soft, genuine smile, of common friendship, directed at her, and a flash of something in his eyes, some spirit, some power, that will never, _can_ never be deterred. And slowly, but surely, her hatred of him, of his stupidity, of his manners, of all the horrible things she used to see in him, but are so hard to find now, turn to admiration, which turns to companionship, and by the time he stands up to the Hyuuga genius, to revenge a lavender eyed-maiden who wears a silver bracelet with a violet charm on her wrist, the mark of his 'someone special', he is her dearest friend, on par with what Ino may have once been. Though her girlish heart still longs for the charcoal-eyed avenger, her own emerald orbs are not so blind to his faults. Nor are they blind to her dear friend's good qualities.

Neither Naruto nor Sakura will look at Kakashi anymore.

Instead, they look at each other, and a tender, understanding friendship takes root and flowers, in the midst of their sensei's betrayal and their teammate's cold dismissal of them.

And by the time Kakashi and Sasuke return, both student and teacher realize that they have become outsiders looking in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did...I just do what I think I just did?

Did I just make Naruto and Sakura _friends_!

But I hate her! And Sasuke too, for that matter, stuck up prick, but I wasn't nice to him! Man, I must really be off today.

Anybody else think that Sakura looks older with her hair short? Because she seemed to mature really quikcly after she sliced off like, two thirds of her hair. It's almost scary. Now I'm starting to like her. She's beign nice to Naruto, it's unnatural!

Anywho, they seem like they could be really great friends if they just gave each other a chance. And we all know that they aren't go to be anything more in this fic, not with fox-boy's unyielding love for a certain lavernder-eyed heiress of the Hyuuga clan. (winkwinknudgenudge)

Anywho, I know I promised to give you hints about Yotogi-san, but I decided to starting working this factor into the story. I think that, with the hundred drabbles I'm aiming for, drabbles involving Yotogi-san will all be inter-related, as well as later ones where she tries out her matching making for her aijin. Oh, and no one has guessed what 'yotogi' or 'aijin' mean. I got them out of a Jap/Eng dictionary, so it shouldn't be too hard. And finally, how do you guys feel about Naruto's poit of view on Hinata's match against Neji? What he says and what he's really thinking will be on opposite sides of the affection spectrum, if you know what I mean... ; )

Well, I'll try and have some new drabbles up soon, as well as work on 'Inferno'.

Until next time, R&R please,

MoS


	32. Secret

Hey everybody! I'm _baaaa-aaaaaaaaack_! I'm not dead! And here is the continuation of our 'NaruSaku' friendship! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...Me. No. Own-y. ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He tells her a secret.

They are sitting under a tree, watching the sun sinking steadily lower over the horizon of the other trees. It's been a hard day, and she now comes to watch him train under the white-hared sannin. She realizes that he has gifts, just like everyone else, and as Jiraiya teaches him more and more and more, she begins to see the strngth that she has ignored so much, but can't now because there is something in his eyes, some power, some conviction, that can't be shot down. In the span of two weeks, her outlook upon him has altered so drastically, so completely, that sometimes, it frightens her.

She has no doubt, now at least, that she will one day call him Hokage-sama.

But for now, they sit under a tree in the comfortable silence of friendship because neither Kakashi nor Sasuke is there, and they are content to sit together without words. But then he speaks her name without looking at her, with his blue eyes facing out onto the horizon as the sky is painted red and gold.

And he tells her a secret.

So the next time she walks about in town, and feels a pair of eyes on her, she doesn't have to turn around to know they are blue, or that they are framed by chocolate bangs.

" _Thanks for looking out for me, Yotogi-san_."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Be grateful for the look-out, Sakura! Yotogi-san doesn't follow and protect just anyone!

Hope you all enjoyed this one.

Next time, Neji-torture, I promise!

MoS


	33. Downfall

I was bored, everyone please enjoy. Oh, and we need just one more person to guess Yotogi-san's identity, and then I can post the drabble that reveals it. So, start guessign people!

Disclaimer: We've been over this time and time again. You guys really need to work on your listening skills. I don't own it.

* * *

The very instant those blues eyes meet his own, he knows.

It doesn't matter that it is only for a fraction of an instant, or that the outfit is all wrong or that the blonde hair spikes up just a little too much, but it falls in his eyes the right way and though the cheeks are marred with three lines, the slope of the nose is the same and the tilt of the lips is identical. And he finds that he cannot turn away from those blue, blue eyes, even though he knows he should be paying attention to Anko, who is curvier and taller and more bitter than he left her all those year ago and wears the over large coat Yumoko gave her all those years ago, but he doesn't spare her one glance because all he sees are blue eyes that burn right through him.

And it scares him, because he knows those eyes, he's seen them before over a decade ago and the hair falls over them the exact same way but that isn't important, because those eyes sear right through his skin and see, with unfailing clearness, the twisted maimed excuse of a soul he houses within him. He has seen those eyes in another blond, who stood next to Jiraiya and smirked with haughty grace and tilted _his_ head back when he spoke to Anko and laughed like a child at one of her jokes. And those eyes were burning and blazing and so very, very _alive_ that terror seized up in him for an instant and he met the gaze of his downfall.

Perhaps he was right, because the title of Fire Shadow passed over him and went to those eyes and he has never forgiven those eyes so he decides he hates the boy even if the blond isn't _him_ he's close enough to hate. But that doesn't matter, because those eyes bore into his for less than a second, but it is enough and it terrifies him because the last time he saw those eyes, they were glaring into the yellow/orange death of the Kyuubi and they burned with both pride and pain and they sank into tenderness as they gazed at the wailing bundle cuddled in _his_ arms. And then he realizes with a jolt who this boy must be and his fear doubles and his breath catches as he stares into the blue eyes that have belonged to a Hokage and most likely will again.

For the second time in his life, as Naruto looks at him, Orochimaru stares into the eyes of the one who will bring him down.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I know I promised Neji torture, but this just kinda wrote itself. Next time, I promise, I'll torture Neji twice as hard to make up for it. Can you say shared hotel room?

MoS


	34. Brother

I am sooooo happy! We have our tenth correct guess as to Yotogi-san's true identity! And now, I can finally make it public knowledge! Her name is still out ther though, and I need seven more people. But for now, enjoy this revealing drabble!

Disclaimer: If I owned, don't you think Naruto adn Hinata would have gotten somewhere by now?!

* * *

She's running as fast as she can because if she stops he's a goner.

She's screaming and cursing herself, because she hates herself right now and all she wants is to catch him up in her arms and tell him everything because if he dies he'll never know that he was never really alone because she was there.

Or at least, she should have been.

She has to see him again, and help him, and tell him she loves him and that he is her world and her life and he's all she has left, and she won't let go, not again, not for anything because goddamnit! He's all she has in this life and she won't lose him!

Not again.

She promised he'd be safe, because she's be there, and she can't break her word, even if it's to a dead man, because she promised, promised, PROMISED to keep him safe! She loves him, so much so that it hurts, even though he's 12 and she's 18 and she was barely 6 when she left, but she knows him just the same. They told her when she left to live with Oba-sama that he didn't survive, but she knows better now and she'll die to keep him safe.

And she rushes forward, her blues eyes (so like his, so like Arashi's) burn with a feverish intensity that can only come from the blood that flows in her veins and she looks just like him, because the same blood is in him too. And she hurtles into the Shi no Mori, full throttle, because there's a snake in there and he'll kill her aijin, he'll kill those blue eyes to revenge himself against a man long dead. The man she once made her promise to.

' Hold on aijin, I'm coming!'

She leaps high into the air, silhouetted against the blazing sun.

' Hang on, little brother!'

* * *

From my stand point, I thought it was pretty obvious. But, I'm the author, so I guess that doesn't count for much.

Neji-torture next time, I promise. But this had to be released.

Can you say shared hotel room with en-suite bathroom? And Tenten having a ditzy moment and forgetting to bring in extra clothes?

_Sorry Neji, that mission really must've taken soemthing outta me! I forgot to bring in new clothes! giggles nervously ...Neji?...Neji, why is your nose bleeding?_

Until next time,

MoS


	35. Mate

I know I said NejiTen, but someone asked for NaruHina fluff, so here it is, somewhat. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have said it before, and I supposed that I will have to say it again: I don't own _Naruto_!

* * *

He has never wanted to kill anyone for real before the instant he sees Neji try to kill Hinata.

And he stands paralyzed, unthinking and desperately afraid, because the angel, the angel with soft lavender eyes and gentle skin and sweet breaths that leave rosy lips, his angel, has tears falling from her eyes and she is trembling and he would sooner die than see her in such pain. So he shouts encouraging words and degrading terms at her foe, and feels something akin to pride rise up as Hinata faces down her opponent with eyes that would make even one of the Bijyuu step back. And the Fox growls in approval and both boy and demon watch as Hinata's true courage shines through like a beacon in the night.

And when Hinata stands, bleeding, battered, but not broken, no, not broken, his heart soars and he falls even deeper in love with her. And when Lee jumps in front of him to stop him, he has to forcefully push down the youki that bleeds into his system at the sight of her body, sprawled out on the floor, and he silently thanks the taijutsu user, because he feels the Fox rise up, in response to the threat to their intended.

Unconsciously, as he swipes up Hinata's blood and vows to win, he uses a kitsune gesture, that, had he known what it meant, would cause Neji to fall to his knees in terror.

Naruto has not just vowed victory.

He has proclaimed vengeance upon the one who dared to harm his intended mate.

* * *

I had to use that concept in here somewhere!

Hope you all liked it!

MoS

P.S.-Seven more people on Yotogi-san's name! Here's a hint: Re-read 'Flowers' and 'Discussion' for clues. Those are to two major ones.


	36. Monster

Well, here's another drabble, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. No. Owny.

* * *

When he sees Sakura, the first thing she does is throw her arms around him.

She looks tired and pale and she feels weak because she's had a long night, all filled with cold and reflection and the reconstruction of her whole world under the pale eye of the moon and the laughing stars. And her muscles are strained and her hair is unbrushed, tumbling down in unwanted tangles over her peaky face and she stumbles when she runs and throws her aching arms around him. But there is fire in her eyes and her heart is pounding wildly with the strength of a scorned woman and friend and she feels the need for the tauntness of his muscles and the heat that radiates off his skin, and she soaks up this warmth and feels her chilled skin flush in proud delight as his arms loop uncertainly around her shivering form and every thought, every feeling, every ideal of humanity that gave her speed and power last night comes rushing back as she remembers who she was fighting for and why it is all worth it. And she tightens her hold on his confused body, and whispers into the warmth of his bare neck words that cause his eyes to widen and his heart to be overcome with sibling love.

" _You're no monster_." She whispers in sisterly refrain. " _You're no monster_."

And by noon, the whole story has come out:

She stormed out of her parents' house, screaming about moving out, the night before, after a screaming match that revolved around her blond teammate.

Haruno Sakura turned her back on her own family in defense of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

MoS


	37. Jinchuuriki

I've been wanting to update forever, but there was something wrong with Oh well, it's better now. Enjoy this drabble.

Disclaimer: ...I don't own it, for the love of God, believe me!

* * *

He does not cower.

Gaara finds this strange, because as long as he can remember, people have always trembled at the sight of him. They shrink back from his form, terror clear in their eyes, breath catching in their throats as they fall over themselves to get away from him. So he looks on in thinly veiled surprise when a tanned hand encloses his wrist and ceases the flow of his sand with one harsh twist.

Gaara looks up from the hand to the arm that disappears into the black sleeve of a T-shirt, to the tan neck and the powerful jugular beating, to the whiskered cheeks. Gaara takes in the image of the grim set face with blazing blue eyes that burn, that hold no terror, nor does that hand that encircles his wrist tremble.

" _Leave him alone_." The rough voice speaks, and, for an instant, Gaara think he sees fire in those eyes.

Days later, he sees the fire in those eyes once more. But this time, the eyes are red, the pupil slitted, and for the first time in as long as he can remember, Gaara realizes he is afraid.

He has never faced another Jinchuuriki before, and certainly not the Kyuubi.

It isn't until he lies, bleeding and panting and utterly confused as his world has been turned on its axis, and he watches those blues eyes sear right through him even as the exhausted body they belong to drags forward, intent on protecting 'precious people', that he realizes that it isn't Kyuubi that makes Uzumaki Naruto strong.

It's his heart.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Someone suggested that I do Gaara's reaction to Naruto having a Bijyuu in him. So, here it is.

MoS


	38. Possibility

Sorry for the delya, but I had no compy almost all summer, so that sucked, adn when I did, the site didn't want to upload this for some reason. Ah, well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: I don't own _Naruto_!

* * *

Friends?

For as long as he can remember, there has been no one but Zabuza-san. His whole world revolves around the swordsman of the Mist, ever since he was a child and alone and cold on the streets on a bridge as the snow fell. But then there is Zabuza-san, whose presence is not exactly warm, but it is there, and it is more than he has ever had since Momma and Papa, but he doesn't think about them, because it hurts him in the place where his heart should be.

But now, there is a strange blond child whose eyes are so blue they could put the sky to shame and there is something in them, something that burns and blazes in those eyes that he recognizes, something that may have burned in his own eyes at one time, when he had his own life and was not a tool. But he lives the life of a tool for Zabuza-san, who his god and savior and poison all at once.

" _Friends_?" He whispers, even as he world shrinks to the burning blue eyes that bore into his own and for a single instant, for one, quiet, unassuming instant, his heart goes out and he is a child again, free and innocent and young and there is a blond child next to him, holding out a tanned hand in the offer of friendship.

" _Yes, I'd like to be friends_."

A few minutes later, Haku is dead, bloodied hand still grasping Kakashi's, and Naruto laments the loss of a true friend.

* * *

Someone suggested a Haku drabble. So here it is. I hoped you liked it.

And question: Does my drabble 'Breathing for the First Time' suck _that_ bad? Because no one's reviewed it, and it's been up there awhile. If I should take it down, let me know. I've just beem hoping someone would review and tell me it wasn't all that god awful.

Lots of love,

MoS


	39. Three Point Five

Hey, new update. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The usual applies, because I've stopped trying to convince you people.

* * *

It takes her twenty-five minutes to reach the far off sounds of battle.

Twenty-five minutes of uncertainty and anxiety and fear and hope and love and full out desperation in her blood. Twenty-five minutes of green leaves and brown bark and the scent of blood filtering past her in a blur, cacophonic noises echoing in her ears and terror fresh on her tongue.

Twenty-five minutes to the Valley of the End. Five to make a decision, two to find and grab her kunai, ten to rush out of the gates and into the unforgiving and dangerous sea of green, and three to pick up on the clash of steel and burning chakra off to the east of her position.

And it takes five minutes to run, at speeds her fragile, gentle body should _not_ be able to achieve, to tear through the foliage like a possessed creature, half mad with adrenaline and worry, because she _knows_ those energies, she's had them beside her all along, they've guarded her and protected her and comforted her in the middle of the night and now they're battering against one another, now they're trying to out-do one another, and just for an instant, and instant, she feels panic choke off her breath.

Because she's back on the hospital roof, powerless and pathetic, as the only family she wants and needs hurls themselves and each other, the whirring of the wind and chirping of birds thundering in her ears.

And then she's there, and her breath stills as her heart ceases to move, with all existence, for the briefest span of time.

Because Sasuke is there, and his hand is still crackling with the dying flickers of the Chidori, and his arm is red with blood and wet and sticky and putrid with the blood running down it, and the hand that the Chidori clings to is emerging from Naruto's back.

She doesn't breath; she's forgotten how, what's the point, Sasuke's a traitor; Sasuke's a murderer, Sasuke's killed Naruto…

She doesn't blink when the boy drops the blond into the water and turns his back, hobbling away. She doesn't register that she hopes with all her heart that it's hurting him as much as the ache in her chest is now. She doesn't realize it when she crosses the water and carefully picks Naruto out of the river, gentle, tender, like the sister she was suppose to be instead of the shrew she was.

And when she lays him on the bank, then and only then, does the broken, breathless sob leave her throat.

She knows Sasuke heard her, she knows he's turning and looking, maybe horrified, maybe annoyed, but she doesn't see. Her face is buried in Naruto's jacket, incoherent and pleading, begging him to respond, to come back, to get back up because he's _Naruto_, he always gets back up, he never gives up, never surrenders, never stops trying. He's her friend, her brother, her inspiration, and he can't die here, not in a place like this, not so far from home. He can't die before he's Hokage, before he's married and a father, and a leader and accepted and acknowledged by everyone who's ever scorned him. She pleads and begs and whines and screams, because Naruto was never meant to die in a fight like this, a fight with Sasuke, a fight with a traitor. Naruto was never meant to die battling a friend, a brother.

He was never meant to die for a promise he made to her.

She's pulled off him with desperate violence and whipped around to face black eyes bleeding into Sharingan and tangled black hair on a pale, still battle-sweaty face. A voice, rough and cold and belonging to a _murderer_ shouts at her, asks her what she's doing here, why did she follow them, what's wrong with her, _Goddamnit, think for once! What good will your presence here do? You couldn't stop me then and you won't stop me now!_

But she's stopped caring.

Because his arm is red with Naruto's blood and his cheek is bruised with Naruto's fist and the scent of death is all around him, in a heavy cloud, marking him, tainting him. His eyes are feral and crazed, and she sees guilt and anger and gut-wrenching remorse and she feels like she should comfort him somehow, feels like she should offer something, a hand, a touch, a caress, to his shivering soul, but she doesn't. Her heart is lead in her chest and her breathing is shallow and her sobs have stopped, but the tears still pour down her cheeks. It's raining, but she doesn't mind, she finds it appropriate, because now the skies are crying for the little orphan everyone over looked, for the boy no one acknowledged.

For the boy who would be Hokage.

Sasuke smacks her in helpless desperation, because she won't talk, she won't move and she isn't speaking to him. She doesn't intend to, not ever again, because he has Naruto's blood all over him, because he's ignored and jeered at them since they met, because he is cold and cruel and a traitor, and not so different from the person he want to kill.

She won't speak to him ever again, because he's a murderer and he's killed Naruto, and he's taken their future Hokage from them, their friend, their inspiration, their _brother_, and she's never felt like this before, freezing cold and boiling hot at the same time and her vision is going redredred, and she's breathing hard and blood is thundering in her ears and he killed Naruto, _he killed Naruto the bastard, how could he, how __**could**__ he! He killed him he killed him, hekilledhimkilledhimkilledhim! I won't ever, ever, ever-_

" _FORGIVE YOU!_"

Fury gives strength to be blows that irritation never did and Sasuke skid backwards, his lips busted open and bleeding down his chin, his jaw aching. He opens still red eyes to stare at her, shock, stunned, afraid. Because this is the first time she's ever lashed out at him, and it's the first time he's seen that look in her eyes directed at him, and for the first time, it hits home that she may actually hate him with all her heart.

" _I'll never forgive you_."

Sakura's hiss is barely heard over the pounding rain, but it stills Sasuke long enough for her fist to connect again. He tumbles back, gaping and slack-jawed, and Sakura pumps all the chakra in her feeble body into her clenched fingers.

It takes Sakura twenty-five minutes to reach the Valley of the End.

But it only takes her three and a half to find in within her to hate Uchiha Sasuke with all of who she is.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it.

MoS


	40. One for Sasuke

Well, I was feeling creative tonight, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own _Naruto_. If I did, the follow, or something closely resembling it would have happened already, or be scheduled to happen.

* * *

She punches him three times.

First in the gut.

The blow stuns him, and sends him reeling back into a tree, hurtling through it like it was made of paper. His back aches and burns with splinters, the ground rough beneath his cold hands. There is a trickle of blood running from his lips, and he fights valiantly to keep his lunch down and the spit in his mouth.

She says that one is for the village.

Second in the chest.

She lashes out with a green covered fist and slams the appendage into his chest, a little over from where his heart is still beating. (She scornfully remarks, as he hauls himself upright again, that she doesn't fear damaging that organ. She's come to believe he has none) The blow is like a ton of bricks against his skin, her malice-laced chakra blistering him, erecting ugly, festering boils over his lungs, restricting his breath and choking off his air. It hurts to breathe, hurts to touch, hurts even, with each beat of his heart under damaged skin.

She says that one is for her and Naruto.

(And maybe Kakashi, he thinks.)

But the third punch she delivers right to the side of his head.

And for a moment, he knows _Hell_.

His body careens head first through the rock behind him and shards of the boulder slice open his cheeks but he doesn't think too long on that, because thinking _hurts_. Her charka races through his skull, bashing and thundering and snapping at all the little nerve ends gathered there. His body feels like there are thousands of tiny knives are stabbing at in from _under_ his very skin, tearing and biting like jagged mouthed fleas until he's half-mad with the pain, twitching and floundering about on the ground like a beached fish, desperate and scared and _dying_. He tries to move his hands, to grasp his head, maybe yank his hair out, if only it will dull the pain of his body being torn apart from the _inside out_ but his arms won't respond, he can't feel them anymore, can't feel anything anymore, like all his muscles and bones have been disconnected, as though something in his mind has been severed…

And he screams like a child, shrieking nonsense pleas to a god who won't listen.

Sakura pushes the sad smile from her face and looks at the boy who damned himself what feels like a lifetime ago.

" _That one is for __**you**__, Sasuke-kun._"

* * *

I hope you liked it.

MoS


	41. Giver

Well, I'm at it again, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_. ...I'm too tired to even make an attempt at anything witty (not that I'd succeed) here.

* * *

It takes a while, a death, and a traitor for it to finally sink in, but in the end it does, and she wakes up in the middle of the night, seeing everything for the first time, despite the blinding darkness around her.

She trembles in the wake of her epiphany, scared and awed and maybe a little sick, because it took her so long, and if it took _her_ so long, then how long will it take everyone else? How long will it take others, who don't know him like she does, who haven't bonded, lived, _breathed_ next to him for what seems like both eternity and only an instant.

How much longer will it take the world that rejects him to see what Naruto really is?

But then, she supposes, that's not true. The only world that rejects him is the one he wants to accept him most. It's irony at its best, she thinks, but then, perhaps it doesn't matter so much.

There are other places…

(_He saw a dingy, colourless little village, which was oppressed and desolate, and gave it the will to fight._)

(_He met a whiny, heartbroken child who had no reason to believe, and gave him hope for the future._)

(_He took a frightened, broken community that needed help, and gave it faith in itself and its dreams._)

…and other people…

(_He cried for an enemy he barely knew, and gave the Devil back his humanity._)

(_He head-butted a boy who lived solely for his selfish desires, and gave the desert back its heart._)

(_He hunted down a woman who'd lost it all, and gave her the ability to believe again._)

…and even people from _here_…

(_He smiled at a timid, shaking mouse who didn't believe in herself, and gave her the courage to stand her ground and get back up, against every odd._)

(_He punched a boy who cursed his lot in life in the face, and gave him the strength to alter his fate._)

(_He tricked an old man who thought his glory days were over, and gave him something to take pride in._)

Naruto, she thinks with a soft smile, has an uncanny ability to give people back what they've lost. He's always fixing people without even trying, without even having to. She fingers her hair. Without even being conscious of it, he impresses and alters and changes and saves people, because that's who he is, and who he will always be. He is a hero in the truest sense, and she vaguely wonders why she ever doubted his claim to the Hokage's title.

(_He made a promise to a shallow little girl, and gave her the inspiration to be strong for the people she loved._)

Sakura leans up, away from her pillows, and looks at the slumbering village below her second story window. She looks at the thousand tiny houses with their thousand tiny-minded people, fruitlessly rejecting the boy who gives his heart to a village who hates him, and inspires the will of fire without even having to try. She looks at her still-smooth,-but-steadily-becoming-more-calloused hand, and clenches it in a display of determination, mimicking the look she's seen on Naruto's face a thousand times, feeling the blood pump thickly in her ears and the rush of air in her lungs.

" _Just you wait,_" She whispers to the inky sky over the Hokage Monument.

" _I'll be a teammate you can be proud of, Naruto._"

* * *

Because Sakura needs to be inspired by more than just "getting Sasuke-kun's attention! Kyaa!" (Sorry, that's pre-Forest of Death Sakura. After that, she starts to get way more bearable.)

MoS


End file.
